Pein jadi Penyiar Radio
by Fei Mei
Summary: Akatsuki bubar, para anggotanya mencari pekerjaan masing-masing. Khusus Pein, ia berhasil diterima menjadi seorang penyiar radio! Dengan nama samaran 'Paint', ia bertugas membacakan e-mail pendengar serta menerima telepon curhatan pendengar. Wah, bagaimana hari pertama kerjanya? / “Halo? Mas? Ayam kentakinya tiga, paha semua, original ya!” . "Ngaco! Ini siaran radio, tahu!"


Akatsuki sudah bubar, semuanya mencari pekerjaan yang halal seperti menjadi kuli bangunan, asisten rumah tangga, maskot di taman bermain, sampai banci. Khusus untuk sang Leader, atau sekarang lebih tepat telah menjadi mantan Leader, Pein mungkin mendapat pekerjaan yang paling baik daripada mantan anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Pemuda –yang mengaku—tampan itu diterima menjadi seorang penyiar radio di Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: oneshot, OOC, AR**

 **.**

 **Pein jadi Penyiar Radio**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Oleh bosnya, Pein dipercaya untuk menyiar tiap hari di jam yang sama. Tugasnya adalah membacakan _e-mail_ pendengar atau menerima telepon pendengar yang berisi curhatan, lalu Pein akan memberi tanggapan dan solusi. Sebenarnya Pein paling tidak bisa memberi solusi—di Akatsuki saja biasanya dia yang jadi biang kerok kalau ada masalah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, kan?

Untuk menjadi seorang penyiar, sang bos menyarankan agar Pein menyamarkan namanya agar orang-orang tidak takut kepadanya karena seorang mantan Akatsuki. Jadi Pein pun menyamarkan namanya menjadi ' _Paint_ '.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Pein bekerja. Pertama-tama ia membacakan curhatan dari _e-mail_ yang masuk lalu ditanggapi. Usai itu, terdengarlah suara telepon berbunyi, tanda Pein harus menanggapi curhat yang dari telepon.

"Halooo dengan Paint di sini ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Pein ramah.

" _Halo? Mas? Ayam kentakinya tiga, paha semua, original ya!_ " sahut yang di seberang.

" ... hah?" Pein bingung.

" _Ini Kentaki Ipin kan?_ "

"Ngaco! Ini siaran radio, tahu!"

Pein langsung menutup telepon sebelum ia jadi gusar. Telepon berbunyi lagi, sambil harap-harap cemas Pein mengangkatnya.

"Halooo dengan Paint di sini ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Pein masih berusaha ramah.

" _Halo, saya ingin curhat nih, Mas!_ " ujar seorang perempuan di seberang.

Hati Pein berbunga-bunga, karena yang ini adalah 'klien' yang benar. "Curhat apa nih, mbak?"

" _Jadi gini, kemaren tuh saya baru ditembak sama atasan saya, padahal diem-diem saya udah punya pacar sebenernya! Gimana ya, enaknya?_ "

"Hmm, mendingan mbak lihat dulu, atasannya itu cocok atau enggak sama bawahannya," kata Pein. "Kalau enggak cocok, cari atasan yang lain, jangan main beli! Eh, tapi bawahan yang mbak punya itu apa? Celana panjang? Rok? Atau enggak pakai bawahan?"

" _... Mas, atasan yang saya maksud itu bos, loh, bukan baju._ "

"OOOOHH!" sahut Pein baru ngeh. "Eh, tunggu, kalau kamu ditembak bos-mu, bukannya berarti kamu udah mati, ya?"

" _Duuuuhh, Mas! Nembak tuh, maksudnya menyatakan cinta!_ " kata perempuan itu dengan nada frustasi. Yakin, deh, para pendengar siaran ini juga akan langsung perpikir Paint ini antara bodoh atau polos.

"Ohh ... " Pein manggut-manggut, lalu mendumel dalam hati. Iyalah, ntuh cewek enak punya pacar terus masih dinyatain cinta sama orang lain. Lah, Pein? Jomblo sejak lahir dan Konan masih selalu menolak cintanya. Miris.

" _Terus saya harus gimana, Mas?_ "

"Yah, kalau kamu sayang sama pacar kamu, tolak aja bos kamu itu."

" _Tapi bos saya kaya, Mas!_ "

Beuh. Sudah tidak tahu bersyukur, matre pula!

"Ya sudah, putusin pacar kamu, jadian dengan si Bos."

" _Iiiih, memangnya situ kira saya matre, ya?!_ "

Pein _sweatdrop_ parah. Baru ingin membalas perkataan perempuan itu, ternyata telepon sudah ditutup dari seberang. Huh, ya sudah deh.

Telepon berbunyi lagi. Sungguh Pein berharap yang ini bisa curhat dengan 'normal'.

"Halooo dengan Paint di sini ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Pein dengan nada ramah. Untung ini bukan televisi, jadi wajah kesalnya tak perlu ditampilkan.

" _Halo, Bang, saya mau tanya dong!_ " sahut yang di seberang, suara perempuan lagi.

"Boleh, boleh! Tanya apa mbak?" tanya Pein lagi.

" _Duh, jangan panggil 'Mbak', dong! Emangnya saya mbaknya situ? Panggilnya 'Cyin' gitu, biar kerenan!_ "

Pein _sweatdrop_. "Oke, eh, tanya apa mb—cyin?"

" _Pelaku pembunuhan Mirna di Indonesia siapa, ya, Bang?_ "

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Mbak, eh, Cyin, ini siaran untuk yang mau curhat, bukan jasa detektif di radio ... "

" _... oh, ya sudah saya mau curhat. Kemarin saya nonton sidang Jessica yang di Indonesia, penasaran gitu deh Bang, tentang pelaku sebenarnya. Kira-kira siapa yang ngeracunin Mirna, ya?_ "

Hening. Pein langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Pemuda ini melirik jam dinding. Bagus, tinggal lima menit lagi! Bisa saja ia membuat kata-kata penutup dan mengakhiri siaran untuk hari ini. Dan ketika ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata, langsung telepon berdering. Dengan sangat tidak rela, Pein pun menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo, Pein—eh, Paint, ada di sini," ujar Pein yang sudah tidak bisa ramah lagi.

" _Om! Satu tambah satu berapa yak?_ " Itu suara anak kecil.

"Tiga, bodoh! Begitu aja gak bisa, sih?!" jawab Pein kesal lalu menutup telepon dengan kasar.

Setelah itu ia menutup siaran untuk hari ini—dalam hati berharap tidak akan langsung dipecat di hari pertama.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Pein sarapan roti gosong sambil membaca koran. Ketika sedang menyeruput tehnya, ia langsung menyembur teh itu. Bukan karena teh tersebut sudah lewat dari tanggal kadaluarsa, melainkan karena Pein membaca kalimat pertama salah satu berita di koran.

' _Anak SD mengatai gurunya dengan sebutan bodoh saat diberi soal satu ditambah satu—sang murid mengaku ia diajari begitu oleh pria bernama Paint di suatu siaran radio._ '

Fiks. Pein akan dipecat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** halo, sebenernya Fei cuman kepikiran tentang bagian atasan dan bawahan itu. Terus kepikiran tentang konsultasi dodol (?). Terakhir baru kepikiran tentang Pein. Pengen bikin fict humor tentang satu tambah satu (atau sejenisnya) karena banyak yang udah bikin di berbagai fandom, maksudnya pengen coba versi Fei. Tapi karena bingung, yaudah Fei masukin ke bagian akhir fict ini.

Tentang Mirna dan Jessica itu ... Fei ngetik fict ini jamannya masih panas berita tersebut. Jadi ... gitu deh.

Review?


End file.
